Frustration
by Flying Purple Kites
Summary: One morning Ciel wakes up and asks Sebastian his advice on an emerging little problem. Sebastian is all to happy to advise, but Ciel has other ideas.
1. Chapter 1

_The theme of this fic is not uncommon in the least, in fact they are a dime a dozen around here to the point of ridiculousness. I decided however to write it as I imagine it would go down if such a situation presented itself between Sebastian and Ciel._

_Warning: Sexual situations ahead. If you are under 18 I kindly request that you read something else. Thank you._

* * *

Ciel let out an irritated breath as he curled up beneath his warm bedding and tried to breath away the infernal twitching and aching hardness between his legs. He knew what was going on. He wasn't stupid after all. In all honesty he had been hoping that he would satisfy his contract with Sebastian before he had to deal with the bother of shifting hormones.

He'd been noticing the signs for sometime now. Yes, he knew what was happening but that didn't mean he knew how to alleviate the aching need. Certainly other young men his age had this problem yet they didn't go around rutting against every young lady to satisfy their needs. Or did they?

Ciel stopped the direction of his thoughts as the door to his room opened. He listened while Sebastian wheeled in the tea tray and wanted to burrow deeper into his blanketes and hide.

"Good morning, Young Master," Sebastian said as he pushed open the curtains. He took a moment to admire the sunlight streaming onto his young master's bed. As a butler he would never tire of his pride at seeing there were precious few dust motes floating in the sunbeams.

As monotonous as they were Sebastian enjoyed mornings. He loved pulling the grumbling boy from the arms of sleep. He loved reciting the morning schedule. Ciel was always the most subdued in the morning and that left Sebastian free to admire the perfection that was his young master without fearing his sharp tongue.

"If you have nothing better to do then stare into space, Sebastian, then please by all means continue," Ciel said bitterly as he threw back the blankets and slipped his feet into slippers before shuffling over to the table.

"This morning we have a traditional English Breakfast tea along with your choice of lemon blackberry scones, toast and jam or fresh salmon with herb butter." Sebastian said proudly as he poured the tea into a delicate cup and placed it on the table.

Ciel said nothing for a moment before finally sighing, "I'm having an issue, Sebastian." Sebastian raised one eyebrow at Ciel in interest.

Even though Ciel had seen a great deal though his work as the queen's guard dog his knowledge was all theoretical, technical and not practical working knowledge. There were just things which adults, even the ones he worked with, refused to discus in his presence. Even Lau, as lascivious as he was, stopped short when it came to issues of a more delicate nature. Therefore, as much as it pained him, he would have to ask.

"How may I help you, My young lord?" Sebastian questioned. He frowned at the time Ciel was taking. The tea was going to get cold at this rate.

Ciel took a deep breath and struggled with right words as a blush spread over his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He had nothing to be ashamed of. What could be worse than trading your soul to a demon? But he was embarrassed. And moreover he did not like conceding to his weakness.

"I-." Ciel started then stopped and cleared his throat. "I seemed to have developed an issue and I'm not sure how I should deal with it."

Sebastian gave Ciel a look full of concern. "Are you ill?" he asked as he reached forward to touch his master's flushed face.

"No you idiot!" Ciel said then growled as he smacked Sebastian's hand away. "I'm developing."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "Developing what, My Lord?"

Ciel rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Puberty, Sebastian. Stop playing games with me. And I..." paused as he looked away from Sebastian. "I'm not sure how to deal with it."

A wicked grin made it's way across Sebastian's face and Ciel glared at him angrily. "Yes," the butler said not bothering to keep the amusement from his voice. "I've been aware that you've been going through such changes."

Sebastian was pleased. He was used to his contractors being at the very least sexually mature. More often than not he enjoyed them as much as they enjoyed what he could do for them. He hadn't dared believe that Ciel, his dearest prize of all, would live long enough to experience sexual maturity or enjoy the fruits of them. He had hoped of course, and perhaps Sebastian could be accused of drawing the contract out for just that reason, but that was neither here nor there. The moment had come at last and he couldn't have been more pleased.

"Wipe that grin off your face," Ciel said as he sat back in his chair. "This is not a laughing matter. What the ruddy hell is this?" Ciel gestured to the obvious tenting of his night shirt between his legs.

Sebastian swallowed the hard as his mouth began to water. What it was, was the perfect snack to tide his appetite over until the main course. He couldn't have been more elated. He stared at the tented fabric then looked up to find his master glaring at him angrily. "It is an erection," Sebastian answered. "Which is an enlarged condition of erectile tissue such as a penis."

"I know full well what it is, Sebastian. What am I supposed to do with the blasted thing? It is proving to be quite an imposition and I need something done about it before it interferes with my precious time any further. "

Sebastian looked at his master in shock. Surely Ciel knew about sexual relations, after all they had worked on the Jack the Ripper case. He had to know what sex was, but them really how would Ciel know?

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled breaking the butler out of his thoughts.

"You see young... Master. When two humans decide to be intimate..."

"No," Ciel said as he stood. "I don't need you to tell me about sex. I know about fucking. I just want to know how to get rid of this problem!"

"I am shocked at your language, My Lord," Sebastian said smoothly as he gestured for Ciel to sit on the bed. "And I would be pleased to help relieve your situation as is my duty as your butler to attend all your most intimate needs."

Ciel sucked the corners of his mouth in and debated if he should smack Sebastian in the head now or see how far his butler was willing to carry the situation. Or how willing he himself was willing to let the situation go.

He knew what Sebastian was going to try to do, but it was if Ciel was going to allow the demon to take such liberties with his person, which was the issue. The member between his legs twitched in excitement at the thought and Ciel frowned.

"Let's dispense with this," Sebastian said as he lifted Ciel's nightshirt over his head and discarded it on the chair. Ciel could see the pulse beating hard and fast on Sebastian's neck. His butler's excitement was unnerving.

Ciel watched as Sebastian removed his gloves and folded them neatly as he placed them on the table. He was used to standing naked in front of his butler, but this was uncomfortable. His cheeks felt sunburned and of course his bothersome erection was throbbing and practically screaming for attention.

It almost made Ciel laugh. His butler had not taken his eyes from his member, not to look up at Ciel's face. Not to judge his reaction. He was focused, his blood red eyes shimmering with desire. Ciel knew that look very well.

Sebastian knelt reverently before his master looking for all the world as if he were standing before an object of worship which was about to answer the dearest desire of his heart.

The butler slid his hands up Ciel's legs and onto his hips before leaning forward. His eyes fluttered shut and...

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Ciel yelled as he pushed against Sebastian's shoulders so hard that the demon lost his balance and sprawled backward on the floor. "What makes you think I would want something like this you filthy bastard?"

The look of shock, disappointment and defeat on Sebastian's face made Ciel laughed at his butlers discomfort. "I didn't give you leave to touch me."

Sebastian gathered himself together. "Of course you didn't. Forgive me for being forward, Master. If you would simply allow me to..."

"No," Ciel said in a sharp tone, making Sebastian who was again focused on the object of his desire. "I told you to tell me how to deal with this. Not to show me. So get on with it."

"It's called masturbation," Sebastian said in defeat as he stood from the floor though his gaze had not wandered. "Self gratification. Onanism."

Ciel blinked. "Please explain." It was his turn to watch a blush dust across Sebastian's face. More likely from anger than out of embarrassment, but Ciel had to admit it was gratifying to say the least. He had finally found Sebastian's weeknes and he intended on exploiting it for all it was worth. He was also quiet aware that he was playing with fire, but what was the worst that could happen? Sebastian would eat him? He wasn't afraid.

"It means that you take your cock in hand and stroke yourself to climax," Sebastian said as he met Ciel's eyes. His expression was now perfectly composed making Ciel want to rile the demon up again.

"Like this?" Ciel asked as he began stroking himself. It had grown soft again but quickly leapt to life at his touch. He had to admit to himself that it felt nice.

Ciel became lost enough in what he was doing to himself as he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, that he lost track of Sebastian who had stood from the floor and was sliding his gloves back onto his hands as he attempted to regain his lost composure.

The butler pulled the napkin from the table, walked the bed and placed it beside Ciel who met his red eyes in sudden bewilderment.

"This is for cleaning yourself up when you are done," Sebastian began in a business like tone. "Call me when you have finished your personal exploration and we will move forward with the day."

XxX

Bard, Finny, and Mei-rin looked up in surprise as Sebastian stood in the doorway to the kitchen and announced. "The young lord is feeling unwell today. All his meetings are to be canceled and he is not to be disturbed." He didn't wait for a reply but simply turned on his heel and headed for Ciel's study in an effort to get some much needed dusting done, he had been too busy to get to it the day before.

The demon kept his ears open and listened to every little sound Ciel made. He was aware of how often human males plead to illness for a day or so once they became aware of their sexual abilities and Ciel was obviously no different.

Sebastian sighed as he pulled he drapes down from the windows. They were dusty and would need laundering, the windows needed washing; and damn it all why wasn't Ciel thinking of him during his explorations?

For months and months the demon butler had been dropping little sexual innuendos, flirtations and ideas into Ciel's day as though he was adding an aphrodisiac to evening tea. He would never lower himself to physically adding anything to Ciel's food but certainly Ciel's subconscious had to have picked up on the constant double entendres, little touches and looks.

Sebastian had just lifted a rather heavy crystal vase from one of the shelves when he heard Ciel begin to cry something out. Just saying his name once would be gratifying, twice would be trilling and three times would have Sebastian by his side.

"Oh," Sebastian heard Ciel pant. They were his master's first coherent words since this exercise began.

"Say it," Sebastian whispered aloud as his body tensed in anticipation.

"Oh," Ciel breathed again and Sebastian swallowed hard as he trembled in excitement. It was going to happen, Ciel was going to call his name and soon Sebastian's dominion over him would grow.

"Say it," Sebastian urged as he closed his eyes tight and listened intently.

"Oh," Ciel cried as tensions rose.

"Come on," Sebastian hissed as his demonic eyes began to glow.

"Lizzy!" Ciel cried in ecstasy.

"What?" Sebastian shouted as the vase in his grasp shattered into a million pieces. He would have marched straight up the stairs, confronted his master and asked why of all people Ciel was calling out for Lizzy, when he was interrupted by Mei-ryn.

"Oh, Mr. Sebastian," she cried as she rushed forward using her apron to try and stop the blood that was dripping from Sebastian's crystal vase cut hands. "Are you alright?"

"It's not as bad as it looks," Sebastian said as he pulled away from the maid's clumsy efforts to help him. Disappointment ran thick through his system and he didn't want to face the need to control himself in an effort to keep his cover. He would have gladly chewed Mei-ryn into a bloody pulp but his self control kept him still.

"I need to see to the master's lunch," he said absently as he began walking out of the room. "Please clean up the glass for me."

"Of course," Mei-ryn said then watched Sebastian leave the room. She looked down at her apron, expecting to see it stained with blood but found it as clean as it was before.

XxX

Sebastian wheeled the tea tray in front of Ciel's bedroom door and composed himself before knocking. He had been giving himself a lecture for the past hour and it was safe to say he was feeling exceptionally demoralized.

"My Lord," he called as he knocked on the door. "I have your lunch prepared. May I come in?" He could hear Ciel shifting about in the room, jumping out of the bed and then back in.

"Yes," Ciel answered as he situated himself comfortably on the bed.

The room was thick with the scent of musky hormones as Sebastian wheeled in the cart. He didn't look at his master as he replaced untouched breakfast dishes with fresh plates of salad, sandwiches, soup, tea and a large pitcher of water.

"I thought my lord might be thirsty," Sebastian said as he poured a glass full of water then presented it to Ciel who was sitting in bed without a nightshirt.

"Yes. Thank you," Ciel said as he took the offered glass and drank it down quickly.

"Would you like to get dressed?" Sebastian asked as he notices the opened jar of lotion on the floor beside Ciel's bed. He picked it up and returned it to Ciel's dressing table.

"I think it best if I took a bath first," Ciel said.

Sebastian passed Ciel his dressing gown. "Please sit down and eat while I prepare the bath." He missed the smirk on Ciel's face as he walked from the room.

XxX

Sebastian searched everywhere as he replaced frustratingly unsoiled bedding, that while it smelled deliciously of his master it lacked the essence he so desperately wanted. If nothing he could have that, after all he was the one who sorted Ciel's laundry. Unfortunately both the night shirt and napkin he had dropped in his master's lap were missing.

"My lord," Sebastian said as he entered the bathroom.

"Yes?" Ciel asked then sighed contentedly.

"My I inquire upon the whereabouts of your nightshirt?" A little smile twitched at the corner of Ciel's mouth and he sank down into the water in an effort to hide the expression.

Sebastian sighed in irritation. "I have looked all through your room and I cannot find it. Where is it?"

"Did you check the fire place?" Ciel asked then stretched languidly. "I think I may have put it there."

Sebastian fled from the bathroom to Ciel's room to find the last remnants of the nightshirt and napkin burning away. He growled in frustration as he clenched his jaw an fists. His master had denied his last hope of finding some relief in the situation and Sebastian felt it was incredibly selfish of him.

"Was it necessary to burn them?" Sebastian asked as he returned to the bathroom.

Ciel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why you're upset about it Sebastian. I've plenty of nightshirts."

Sebastian hummed as he picked up a slip of soap and walked toward his master. "I can do that," Ciel said as he plucked the soap from Sebastian's hand. "Please leave. I'll call when I'm finished."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said working hard to school his face into its usual impassive expression before starting to leave the room.

"Oh and Sebastian," Ciel called. "Please prepare for a visit from Lizzy. I think inviting her to visit this week would be a wonderful idea."

It was all Sebastian could do to keep from grinding his teeth together. "Yes, My Lord."

Ciel waited until Sebastian was out of the room before laughing to himself, "Checkmate."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am not feeling very... Happy. I received new that has unsettled me so here I am posting to FFN looking for comfort. My "loss" I suppose is your gain.**

* * *

Ciel was very careful with any of his self exploratory emissions. When he had burned his nightshirt he had been unsure that Sebastian was interested in them but the demon was a demon after all and his ways and interests were mysterious. It was Sebastian's frustrated reaction that told him his instincts were right and he knew his butler wanted it, though he couldn't fathom why, it was a foul and distasteful substance that he could barely bring himself to smell let alone taste.

His intention for inviting Elizabeth to visit was two fold. He could tell his interest in his cousin infuriated Sebastian and he was more than willing to endure the exhaustion a visit from Elizabeth always lead to. And, he had questions for her, very personal questions of an incredibly intimate nature he wasn't sure he could, should or would be able to ask her.

"Lady Elizabeth will be arriving shortly," Sebastian said as he placed a cup of tea beside Ciel, interrupting his thoughts. "I have prepared a garden luncheon as you requested."

"Past the hedgerow away from the house?" Ciel queried as he picked up his cup of tea and sipped it carefully.

"As you requested," Sebastian answered.

"Good," Ciel said as he nodded his head in satisfaction. "I want you to leave us alone unless I call for you."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian replied. Ciel gave him a slight smile. Sebastian's mood as of late had been bordering on foul. He expected his butler to have something to say about his plans but thus far Sebastian had been ominously quiet on the subject.

"And if you could keep Paula occupied," Ciel added. He watched Sebastian's gloved fist clench.

"I do not believe you are thinking this situation through," Sebastian finally said. "It is very inappropriate to separate Miss Elizabeth from her chaperone."

Ciel took another swallow of his tea and replaced the cup neatly in its saucer. "That is none of your concern, Sebastian. Besides, what do you care about being appropriate?"

"It is my duty as a Phantomhive butler to do what I can to protect your reputation. I cannot allow it to be sullied."

"I don't care what you can and cannot allow," Ciel replied keeping his tone bored and calm. "You are not to interfere or allow any interference between Elizabeth and I. There is no danger to my person in spending time alone with her."

"My Lord," Sebastian started to object.

"This is an order, Sebastian. I will have no more of your impertinence!"

"My Lord," Sebastian said as he bowed then turned and left the room.

XxX

"I have to say," Elizabeth began as she sat at the table in an isolated part of the garden. "That I was very pleased and surprised at your invitation. You've never invited me over before without a lot of prodding."

"I'm glad you accepted," Ciel said as he tried not to fidget. Breeching such a delicate subject with Elizabeth was proving to be more difficult than he'd expected.

"Something seems different about you," Elizabeth said. "I'm glad to see you happier."

Ciel cleared his throat. "I wanted to ask you if..." He stopped as he felt his cheeks begin to burn in embarrassment.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked as she reached across the table to cover his hand with her gloved fingertips. Her green eyes were filled with concern and something he just couldn't put a name to.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Ciel asked then looked away quickly.

"Of course not," Elizabeth answered as she sat back in her seat. She waited for a moment then asked. "Have you?"

"No," Ciel answered. "I'm afraid the opportunity has never presented itself."

Elizabeth twisted her fingers in her lap. "Do you... Want to?"

"Do you?" Ciel asked then swallowed hard. He didn't dare to look at her.

"Nothing would make me happier," Elizabeth said then put her hands to her flaming cheeks. "But I'm afraid it would be terribly inappropriate, Ciel I..."

Ciel scooted his chair closer to Elizabeth's as he reached out to take her hand. "It could be something special. Between you and I." His courage was waning. Did he really want to kiss her? This was terribly far to go just to upset Sebastian and he knew that he would never forgive himself for using Elizabeth in such a way.

"Yes," Elizabeth said as her breath hitched. Ciel looked up at her and was about to apologize for being so inappropriate when a pair of warm, soft lips pressed against his own.

Ciel gasped and as a result pulled Lizzy's bottom lip far enough inside his mouth that his tongue reached out to taste of it's own volition. She shivered against him and began pulling away but he reached out to stop her in order to continue to taste her mouth.  
She tasted of tea, butter cookies and something wonderfully floral. She was holding her breath but not pulling away so Ciel decided to explore further, running his tongue along her upper lip then pushing forward.

Elizabeth struggled a moment with indecision, warring between right and wrong before giving in to the electric sensation of Ciel's mouth against her own. Good sense told her to stop this now and was delivered in the tone of her mother's voice echoing in her mind.

"Lizzy," Ciel whispered against her mouth and the voice in her head was silenced as she put her arms around him. They both stood so they could press closer to each other.

"Yes," she replied, shivering as his fingers feathered against her face. His eyes, his eye was closed so she too closed hers then allowed her tongue to meet his.

Ciel felt as though the world had exploded as the ground seemed to move beneath his feet. He wanted to pull her closer until they were one being and he could hide safe inside her sweet and beautiful heart. All he could do however, was slide his tongue against hers and give into the tiny electric pulses of pleasure that made his breath short and his heart race.

They were both trembling when they finally pulled away from each other. Elizabeth pressed her gloved fingers to her mouth as Ciel looked at her in shock.

"What's happening?" Ciel asked and Elizabeth gave him a tender smile as she tilted her head to the side. She carefully reached out and traced his jawline and gasped as he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again, this time much less tentatively.

Soon his lips wandered from her lips to her chin then down her neck which prompted delighted giggles as he wondered if this is what heaven was like.

With that thought he pulled away from her completely, wrenching himself from her arms and turning away. Heaven was something he'd turned his back on. He didn't deserve this. She deserved so much better.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he said. She put her hand against his back and he struggled not to pull away. How dare he long for her touch! How dare he even dream of sullying her purity! He clenched his fists and jaw.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked as her hand slid to his shoulder. "I kissed you first."

Ciel swallowed hard. "But I brought up the subject. It was inappropriate."

Elizabeth took a deep breath then leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Ciel shuddered all he wanted was to grab her and indulge in kissing her more. How could such a simple gesture make his knees feel so weak? And what would she say if she discovered aroused he was? He closed his eyes in shame and hung his head.

"Please go back to the house," Ciel told her.

"No," Elizabeth said. "You didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to kiss you. We're going to be married someday and..."

"Go," Ciel yelled as he turned on her glaring at her angrily and pointing to the house.

"Ciel," she started as tears filled her eyes.

"You heard me, Elizabeth. Go. Now."

She stomped one foot and put her hands on her hips. "No!"

Ciel closed his eye and took a deep breathe. "Please Lizzy. For me. Just go."

"Ciel," she repeated as she reached out and cupped his face. She kissed the corner of his mouth. "We'll talk about this when you've calmed down." She gave him a sad look then walked away, only turning back once to see him still standing with his eyes closed.

XxX

As soon as he was sure she was gone Ciel ran in the opposite direction. He found a spot behind the bushes, unbuttoned his trousers and sought to relief the aching tension that had been building since the moment their lips touched.

He came hard as he thought about the way her lips felt on the back of his neck then fell to his knees and covered his one clean hand with his face. How dare he use her like that!

"Are you alright, My Lord?" Sebastian asked and Ciel jumped in surprise.

"Go away!" he shouted.

"You look upset," Sebastian said. "I would be wrong of me to leave you in such a state." He reached into his pocket, produced a handkerchief with a flourish and held it over Ciel's shoulder.

"Thank you," the earl said as he wiped his hands. When he was done he stood and jammed the cloth into his pocket while he kicked at the dirt with his shoes in an effort to cover his shame.  
"It was a little much for you?" Sebastian asked as Ciel started walking back to the manor and he followed behind.

"I can help you," he continued to talk. "Learn to control yourself. Otherwise you are going to fail when faced with many other such situations."

"There will be no other situations," Ciel told him.

"You have kissed her once. You're going to want it again. She is going to want it again, expect it. You're going to need it."

"No," Ciel said. "I won't"

"Let me help you, My lord."

"I don't want your help, Sebastian."

Sebastian took a deep breath. He hated this feeling of desperation. Ciel had no right to deny him what was his. The truth was he had never been rejected so soundly before, by anyone. There was nothing keeping him from grabbing Ciel and taking everything he wanted. And, he decided that he would not end the contract until he had every last thing he wanted from his contractor.

He followed Ciel inside and watched as he washed his hands in the basin by the door and dutifully handed him a towel to dry off with. Ciel didn't even say thank you as he marched to his study, slamming the door before Sebastian could follow him in.

XxX

Elizabeth watched as Ciel quietly ate dinner. He had been very civil to her and yet he had barely spoke let alone looked at her since they'd sat down. She looked down at her plate and poked at the mashed potatoes before spearing a carrot with her fork and eating it. She looked up at Ciel again and found him quickly looking away.

"The holiday season is about to start and mother says I'm old enough to go to town with her and attend some of the parties," Elizabeth started. "Have you thought about going into town for the winter?"

"No," Ciel said sharply, not looking up from the roll he was buttering. "I loath town and I loath parties."

"Oh Ciel you're such a hermit," Elizabeth teased as she tried not to let his curt tone affect her. "It's not good to lock yourself away in the country. Mother says..."

"I don't care what you mother says," Ciel shouted as he dropped his silverware and scooted his chair from the table. He wiped his mouth with the napkin that had been sitting on his lap then sighed.

"I'm sorry to be short with you, Elizabeth. I have a lot on my mind." He still hadn't looked at her.

"Are you ashamed?" she asked. "Because you shouldn't be.

"No, I am not ashamed," Ciel answered. "I'm angry at myself. I should not have been so forward. I should not have taken such advantage of you."

"But I am glad you did," Elizabeth said as she pushed her own chair back. She looked at Paula who was giving her a confused took then at Sebastian who stood looking at her with an expression that could only be termed as disgust. It frightened her.

"Can you please leave Ciel and I alone?" she asked of both the servants. "This matter is very private."

"No," Ciel said as he stood. "I've nothing to say on the matter and as far as I'm concerned it's over and the subject is closed. Excuse me." Sebastian sent Elizabeth a triumphant look then followed his master from the room. As soon as they were gone Elizabeth sank back in her chair and began to cry.

"My lady," Paula said as she rushed forward. "Has something happened?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she sobbed. "No. Something wonderful happened but Ciel hates me. He has hated me since he was returned to us and I don't understand why."

Paula smiled as she procured a handkerchief and began to wipe her eyes. "Lord Phantomhive is a young man just coming into his own. He has suffered God only knows what and carries too much on his shoulders. Give him a little understanding."

"In the garden," Elizabeth said as she sniffled. "He kissed me or rather I kissed him and it was so wonderful. He held me so tight and it was everything I dreamed it would be. I'd always hoped that Ciel would grow to love me as much as I've been growing to love him and it seemed for once we were on the same page."

Paula schooled her expression from shock to understanding as she tried not to be outraged at Ciel's treatment of Elizabeth after stealing her first kiss, something that should have been reserved for after marriage.

"I wanted it so much. I wanted so much more. I don't know what it is I wanted, but whatever it was he took it away from me then he left and has shut me out as always."

Paula cleared her throat. "It seems to me that Ciel was likely trying to do the honorable thing. Young men are very subject to untoward passions. Such feelings cause them to act very ungentlemanly and they can easily ruin a young girl. He is angry at you because he..."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes as Paula paused and searched for a delicate way to say what she needed to say. "Because he what?"

"Because he's trying to protect your honor," Paula said. "Its the only way he knows how to keep his distance from you when he wants to um... Breech your honor."

"Oh," Elizabeth said as her cheeks colored. Paula too had flushed bright red. "You mean he wants to bed me."

"Yes," Paula said then let out a deep breath. "And it is good that he wants you. Someday you'll be married and that wanting is important. But right now you and he are both very young. You must never be alone in his company. It's unfair to him and unseemly of you."

"Oh," Elizabeth said then sighed. She didn't ask what she wanted to know the most. What if she wanted him in return? What if she didn't care about her honor? Ciel's love meant much more to her than what anyone thought. She bit her bottom lip as she thought. And maybe, maybe it would make him happier, maybe it would bring him back to the happy person he had been before.

XxX

Ciel stood with his eyes closed as Sebastian unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders only to replace it with a sleeping shirt. His mind was on Elizabeth and the hurt expression on her face. His game had gotten out of hand. He really needed to reassess the situation.

"You're going to hurt her," Sebastian said as he folded Ciel's clothes.

"I'm not asking your opinion," Ciel replied as he laid down and pulled his blankets up to his neck.

Sebastian stood by the side of Ciel's bed before forcing himself to do something he would have never believed. "Please, My Lord. Indulge me in just one kiss. Nothing more."

"Nothing more?" Ciel asked feeling curious. Would kissing Sebastian be like kissing Elizabeth? But Sebastian was male and certainly he couldn't kiss a male. He was also a servant and a demon on top of that."

"I swear it," Sebastian said as he sat on the bed. Under most circumstances his actions would have earned him a kick but Ciel was contemplating the offer.

"Fine," the earl said. "One kiss and you stop if I push you away. That's an order."

Sebastian placed his hand on his heart. "I swear it, My Lord."

"Fine," Ciel said. "Then do it. Now."

"Yes," Sebastian replied then moved forward.


	3. Chapter 3

My life is so hard. You have no idea. But I'm not complaining unless you're complaining about my lack of updates, for which I am very, very sorry. I still love you though. Love love love love LOVE!

This chapter is here because of St. Ciel. To thank her go read ALL her stories and review, especially Storyville. OMG so good!

* * *

Ciel felt breathless as Sebastian loomed closer. He leaned further back in an effort to distance himself from his butler and felt an arm slip around him and brace him up. Fingers slipped beneath his eye patch, lifting it from his head and discarding it on to the bed before lips pressed against the marked eye that fluttered shut.

"That counts as a kiss," Ciel said as he willed himself not to tremble. "You said one kiss and nothing more." He met Sebastian's amused gaze then swallowed hard.

"You're frightened."

Ciel lifted his chin as he held Sebastian's stare. "I am not frightened. I simply have no interest in kissing you."

Sebastian smiled wryly. "You know perfectly well that our understanding was for a kiss on the mouth. I will not hurt you."

Ciel closed both of his eyes then lifted his face toward Sebastian in resignation. Sebastian smiled at the pair of lips firmly held together then without giving room for his master to protest further, moved forward and pressed his mouth against Ciel's.

It took a considerable amount of self control to keep from prying his master's lips apart, to keep the pressure soft, tender and light as butterfly's wing. He gently poked his tongue forward to taste Ciel's lower lip, fighting the urge to suck it into is mouth and nip, to taste more.

Ciel jerked back at the touch of Sebastian's tongue but the demon followed as he landed against plump pillows. Always one to take advantage of opportunities, he plundered the tender mouth of his master as the young man attempted to say his name.

This was bliss. This was perfection. This was all he had hoped Ciel would taste like and more. How he hated the orders that kept his fingers from navy locks, from delicate skin. He hated that he couldn't peel the clothing from Ciel and partake in all his master could offer. How had Ciel managed to best him in this deal? He was too quick, too desperate for the taste of Ciel to out maneuver him. That was how.

Ciel realized as he flexed his fingers against Sebastian's shoulders, how clumsy and inept his kiss with Elizabeth had been. He knew he really had no idea what he was doing and it made him feel angry and even worse ashamed.

Always the one to take advantage of opportunities, Ciel tentatively returned the kiss. He grew more confident with every stroke of Sebastian's tongue against his and even began to nip at his servant's lips which sent Sebastian into a frenzy.

If kissing Elizabeth made the earth shake then kissing Sebastian was like the world exploded and sent him shooting toward the sun. Ciel was beginning to feel hot as the hardness between his legs, which had grown without his permission, as usual, ached and strained against the restraint of his clothing, seeking the relief of friction.

Sebastian was certain he had won some sort of victory as Ciel's body began to writhe beneath him. If only orders had not been in the way he would have continued to indulge himself and his master. If he was careful there was the possibility that he could persuade Ciel to lift his orders.

"My Lord," Sebastian breathed as Ciel turned his head away, gasping for air as he broke the kiss. He would have taken his master's mouth once more but was forced to hold back. He swallowed hard then rested his forehead against Ciel's.

"Get off," Ciel said as he squirmed beneath Sebastian. As much as he was calculating he was also feeling confused. Part of him wanted very much to continue kissing Sebastian and even to follow down whatever road further kissing would lead. Another part of him was utterly confused. How could he feel the same desire for Sebastian that he did for Elizabeth? How was it even possible?

"I said get off," Ciel shouted as he pushed at Sebastian's shoulders. With that Sebastian sat up, though he didn't stand as Ciel turned his back on his butler and curled his legs up into his chest.

"My Lord," Sebastian said after he'd finally regained his composure. "Let me help you."

Ciel closed his eyes tight. He wanted to order Sebastian to leave but instead he asked, "How?"

The corners of Sebastian's mouth twitched as he turned to look at his master who still lay with his back to him. "With my mouth naturally."

"It was your mouth which caused the issue," Ciel said then curled up into a tighter ball as he admitted not only to himself but to Sebastian that his butler's kisses had aroused him.

Sebastian's twitching mouth bloomed into a smile and he moved to stroke his hand along Ciel's hip. "I would lift your night shirt, My Lord. Stroke your manhood with my hand until it was hard and needy and then I would put my mouth upon it and suck until you released into my mouth."

Ciel closed his eyes tight then took a shaky breath. "That's disgusting, Sebastian."

"I can assure you that is how such pleasures have taken place between men and women since the beginning of time."

Ciel swallowed hard then cleared his throat. "I thought that sexual congress worked quite differently."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, there are many ways to achieve sexual gratification. The one you know of is only one of many. I could show you..."

"No," Ciel said quickly as he pulled away from Sebastian's roaming hand. "It would be inappropriate."

"As inappropriate as a kiss?" Sebastian asked. "But we have done that. What would anymore than that hurt? Your soul after all has been promised to me."

"No," Ciel answered as he turned and shot a hateful look at Sebastian. "You already have my soul. I think that is quite enough. Don't you?"

Sebastian could have kicked himself. He had miscalculated and made a wrong move. The door into bedding Ciel, which had opened slightly through curiosity, slammed shut and locked. The demon sighed in resignation. Not all was lost however. He was sure Ciel would come to him eventually.

"I want you to have Tanaka attend me in the morning," Ciel said as he sat up and gathered his wits about him. "And I want you to prepare a picnic for Elizabeth and me."

"My Lord," Sebastian began in an effort to disagree. Did Ciel know how much he enjoyed their mornings together? No, there was no way Ciel knew how much punishment he was inflicting.

"I want you and Paula to keep away from us," Ciel continued. "That's an order."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said in a hateful tone as he stood and made his way to the door. "Is there anything else?"

"No," Ciel answered. "Have a good night, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian replied then left the room feeling angry and unsatisfied.

XxX

"Ciel where are we going?" Elizabeth asked as she trudged after Ciel who was carrying a picnic basket and was marching slightly ahead of her at a steady pace. She looked back toward the manor, which had grown small in the distance then back toward Ciel. She was unused to going anywhere at all not flanked by a retinue of servant. She was curious as to what Ciel was up to, but nervous as well.

Ciel put down the basket by a large tree, pulled out a blanket then spread it on the ground and turned to find Elizabeth looking back toward the manor. She turned to him and smiled and he gestured to the ground.

"Thank you," she said as she sat then looked at Ciel expectantly as he settled a little distance away from her and started looking through the picnic basket.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Not really," Elizabeth answered. "Why did you bring us out all this way?"

Ciel stopped sorting through the basket and looked at Elizabeth for a moment before turning his attention back down. He produced a flask from which he poured a cup of what looked to be tea.

"Ciel," Elizabeth asked.

"I don't really know what I've been thinking lately," he answered. "I suppose I have too much on my mind.

Elizabeth shifted a little so she could sit closer to Ciel. "And you wanted to spend time with me? Alone?"

"I suppose that's part of it," Ciel admitted before he drank the contents of his cup and laid back to look up at the sky. "I don't want to put too much of a burden on you. I'm sorry for the way I've ben acting lately."

Elizabeth smiled softly then moved so she could lean over Ciel. "You never have to worry about putting too much of a burden on me. If anything I'm the one person you can always confide in. You take on too much, Ciel and you don't allow yourself any help."

"I have Sebastian," Ciel said as he closed his eyes. "He helps me."

"I am aware but does he help you emotionally, Ciel? Does he give you love and comfort?" Elizabeth looked down at her fingernails then twisted the green stone ring her brother had given to her on her last birthday before looking up to find Ciel's eyes on her.

Ciel blinked up at Elizabeth for a moment. "That isn't what he's there for. I don't need emotional help, love, nor comfort." She smiled sadly as she moved over him then reached out to smooth the hair from his face.

"I really don't." He told her as he held her gaze.

Elizabeth took a deep breath then bent down and placed a quick kiss on his mouth. "I don't know very much, Ciel. But every one needs love, comfort and help in some way at some point in their lives."

"Not if they want to be strong," Ciel answered.

"Father says those things are what gives him strength." She bent down and kissed him again. She was pleased to find his eyes closed as she drew away from him. "Mother is his support and strength."

"Aunt Frances is very strong," Ciel said as he allowed his lips to part. This is what he wanted. Could it feel as good as it did with Sebastian? He hoped so. His heart fluttered up into his throat as she kissed him again. He told himself that as long as she chose to be the instigator that he wasn't responsible so enjoying the feel and taste of her wasn't wrong at all. Unfortunately she didn't kiss him a third time.

"I could help you if only you'd let me," Elizabeth said as she laid down beside him. Her words were so similar to Sebastian's that he couldn't keep his body from reacting. He bent his knees and cursed himself before flinging one arm over his eyes.

"How could you help me?"

Elizabeth rolled onto her side and looked at Ciel for a long time. "Any way I can. Just ask."

"Can you tell me who killed my parents?"

Elizabeth frowned at Ciel then shook her head. "I'm only human, Ciel."

"Can you make me forget?" he asked then watched as she smiled.

"I can try."

"How?"

"Kiss me."

Ciel raised his eyebrows. "I fail to see how kissing you could help me forget anything."

"Just do it," Elizabeth told him. "Or are you scared."

"Why would I be scared of kissing you?"

She tilted her head to the side. "So far I have kissed you three times and you have kissed me not at all."

"I participated."

"Not the same and you know it."  
"It doesn't matter," Ciel said as he narrowed his eyes at her. "Kissing you isn't going to make me forget my problems. In fact I think it would create more."

"Because?"

"I think your mother could answer that question. She knows best what is improper and what is not."

Elizabeth nodded her head as she reached out to trace the side of Ciel's face. She found the way he shivered beneath her touch to be incredibly charming. "My mother isn't here."

"Edward would run me through with a sword."

"He's not here either. Are you going to do it or are you afraid?"

Ciel rolled his eyes then moved to his side before pushing Elizabeth back onto the blanket and moving over her. Her expression wasn't of fear, reproach or curiosity but simply happiness. He smiled too.

"You're so beautiful," she said as she reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Men are not beautiful," Ciel told her seriously. "You are beautiful."

The flush on her cheeks grew darker and she looked away from him. "Thank you."

"I'm going to kiss you," he warned, giving her time to change her mind. He wondered for a moment if this was how Sebastian felt last night. Excited, powerful, scared. No. Sebastian would never be scared.

Her lips were already parted as he leaned down and kissed her. This time he knew what he was doing and he decided that if anyone was going to be frightened it would be her as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and against a tongue that was already eager to tangle against his.

"Oh, Ciel," Elizabeth panted as his lips moved from her mouth to her jaw then her neck. He was now laying nearly on top of her, his hands searching for what he was unsure of until they moved against a small mound of flesh on her chest and she gasped.

"Hold on," she said as she struggled to sit up. Ciel moved away, prepared to apologize then blinked at her in confusion as she began pulling on the lacings on the front of her dress.

"Help me," she told him and he shyly began to pull the ribbons and unsnap buttons. He swallowed hard as he laid eyes on the creamy flesh of her breasts. He looked away shyly as she took his hand and placed it against her.

"I don't mind," she told him. "I want you to touch me. Only you." He met her eyes again as he caressed her flesh then followed her back down to the ground, kissing her deeply and marveling at how the hardened nub of her nipple could feel so could against his palm. She was moaning into his mouth, shivering at every pass of his thumb against her flesh until finally he broke away from her mouth. They were both breathing hard and smiling at each other.

"You really are beautiful," he told her then dipped his head down and kissed one pert nipple and then the other. He'd seen it done before as he passed down alleyways with Sebastian and thought it a hideous act, but now he understood. He understood so much. He wanted to devour her.

"Ciel, please." Elizabeth moaned as she arched up seeking more of the warmth from his mouth. "Do that again." So he did again and again until he darted out his tongue and lathed it across her flesh, delighting in the way her fingers flexed in his hair and her hips shifted beneath him.

"That feels so good," she told him as he kissed his way to her other breast and suckled on it as his hands found his way beneath her skirt.

"I love you," she panted as he slipped his fingers into the slick heat between her legs and kissed her breast. "I love you so much, Ciel. Please, please don't stop."

"Only if you tell me to," he told her as she lifted her hips to meet questing fingers.

XxX

Sebastian was in the process of icing a cake for evening's dinner when a shiver ran up his spine and his hand began to tingle. The spatula slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor. Bard looked at him inquisitively.

"Is something wrong?" the chef asked as he picked up the utensil and looked at Sebastian whose expression had glazed over.

"I think I need to check on the master," Sebastian answered as he took off his apron then fled from the kitchen like a bat out of hell.

* * *

XD

Oh Lizzeh you so easy! Say WHAT?

Sebastian's gonna get you! Watch out! Lizzeh Lizzeh Lizzeh!

GO READ AND **REVIEW** STORYVILLE by St. Ciel or Sebastian's penis will shrink to microscopic proportions!


End file.
